El Diario De Una Sociópata
by Kaguralove17
Summary: Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, soy la única hija de un matrimonio terrible. Una madre con problemas de histeria y que es bipolar. Un padre que vive atado a su trabajo y es completamente atento a su amante. Ellos son el señor y la señora, Henry y Naomy Higurashi, un matrimonio lleno de apariencias y mentiras. Sobre todo hipocresía.
1. Mi nombre es

**"EL DIARIO DE UNA SOCIOPATA"**

 **\- Prologo -**

 **Autora: Kaguralove**

 _Página 1 – Mi nombre es… -_

Esta es una idea absurda por parte de mi psiquiatra pero tendré que seguirla pues es obligatorio. Él me recomendó escribir un diario con mis pensamientos, mis secretos o cualquier cosa que se me venga a la mente, entonces comencemos con esta estupidez.

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, soy la única hija de un matrimonio terrible. Una madre con problemas de histeria y que es bipolar. Un padre que vive atado a su trabajo y es completamente atento a su amante. Ellos son el señor y la señora, Henry y Naomy Higurashi, un matrimonio lleno de apariencias y mentiras. Sobre todo hipocresía. Por mi parte yo soy una persona con supuestos problemas mentales mi psiquiatra dice que soy una persona sociópata, ósea una persona que tiende a ser: Impulsiva, despreocupada, no siente interés por los demás ni siquiera por sí mismo, son personas mentirosas y sobre todo… Disfrutan el hacerle daño a las personas.

La mayoría del tiempo en mi colegio me burlan por ello, me han jugado demasiadas bromas pesadas igual, han escrito cosas en el pizarrón sobre mí. Nunca les he tomado importancia, pero a veces mi mente imagina que en mis manos hay un cuchillo y con el yo les matare, imagino su sangre salpicando en mi rostro, sus expresiones llenas de horror y mis risas llenas de burla…Esa parte de mi imaginación me aterra pero a su vez me gusta. Ahora que recuerdo una ve hice algo parecido pero no fue con un ser humano como en mi imaginación, fue un gato, un hermoso gato de pelaje blanco. Lo recuerdo desde ese día empezó ese comportamiento en mí.

 ** _Recuerdos_**

Kagome se encontraba caminando de regreso a su hogar, pues esta ya había salido de la escuela. El entorno donde ella se encontraba estaba lluvioso, el olor a tierra húmeda inundaba su olfato, el asfalto de la calle se encontraba humedecido y con algunos charcos de agua. Sus pasos se escuchaban al tocar los charcos de agua que en el suelo se hallaban, algunas gotas caían en sus calcetas mojándolas al contacto. Así continuo su camino por la vacía banqueta, ni una persona se encontraba cerca de donde ella se hallaba. El sonido de un maullido al hizo analizar el espacio donde esta se encontraba. Volteo su rostro hacia atrás y por los lados, no encontró al animal del cual provenía ese sonido.

Qué curioso no logro encontrarte… - Su voz tenía un toque misterioso.

Su vista al seguir buscando al animal se topó con una casa abandonada, sus labios lentamente curvaron una perversa sonrisa. De un paso lento comenzó a correr a la casa que yacía abandonada, sus pies quedaron plantados delante de la puerta su mano tomo la perilla de la casa y la giro, nada, la puerta parecía estar trancada, siguió insistiendo hasta que la vieja perilla no pudo soportar y se despedazó en sus manos; Una patada y la puerta callo a el suelo, nuevamente su sonrisa se avivó. La casa era grande y tenía muchos bichos pegados en las paredes, el papel tapiz desgastado, el suelo lleno de polvo y latas de cerveza, sin olvidar los graffitis que adornaban el techo, las paredes y suelo. Esa casa era un asco. Su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar por la casa, en la búsqueda de aquel animal se encontró con una tubería de cobre, la tomo con sus manos, pues al estar abandonada la casa el peligro era inminente.

Al estar explorando algunas habitaciones se encontró con lo que buscaba, un gato desnutrido y viejo, ya sin fuerzas para continuar viviendo, su corazón por primera vez sintió pena por otro ser vivo; Una de sus manos se extendió para ayudar a bajar al gato de aquel viejo ropero, lo que no se espero fue que el gato se lanzara a atacarle, araño su rostro varias veces, mordió sus dedos dejando que la sangre fluyese de ello. Una furia comenzó a florecer en su interior tiro al gato al suelo y lo golpeo repetidas veces con el tubo de cobre, golpe tras golpe el animal dejaba de moverse y el tubo se llenaba de su sangre, el rostro de kagome estaba oscurecido por su furia, un golpe más y tiro él tuvo a el suelo.

Ah…Ah… Ya me canse. – Su voz se escuchó agitada. Lentamente paso su mano por su mejilla para quitar los restos de la sangre del animal. – Me voy de aquí…-

Kagome al salir se percató de que ya había oscurecido ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí? Ni siquiera había sentido el paso del tiempo, era extraordinario su mente se había perdido en ella misma. En vez de caminar comenzó a correr, ya sabía ella como eran los castigos de sus padres, algún día ella los mataría.

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

Ese día sí que fue interesante pues esa sensación se me hizo algo adictiva, mi cuerpo algunas veces me reclama nuevamente sentirla y así fue le obedecí a mi cuerpo, volví a cometer actos iguales a ese pero con distintos métodos, cada uno era una nueva experiencia. Lo malo de eso fue que mi madre un día llego temprano de su trabajo a casa y me descubrió con aquel conejo que recogí en el bosque.

 ** _Recuerdos_**

Ese día era una bella tarde lluviosa, Kagome se encontraba caminando por el bosque que se encontraba un poco cerca de su casa, sus padres a esa hora no estaban en su hogar si no que se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos. Para kagome esa hora, era la hora feliz, la hora en que ella podía realizar los actos más perversos y oscuros que su mente le dictaba. Siempre solía ir al bosque porque la mayoría del tiempo allí se encontraban los animales callejeros o los que se perdían. Era divertido para ella escoger a uno de todos sus posibles candidatos para realizar ese sucio fetiche que su podrido corazón adoraba.

Mira cuantos bellos animales me presenta la naturaleza… ¿Cuál de todos estos será nuestro elegido? – Pensó con diversión kagome, su perversa sonrisa no se hizo esperar. – Obviamente ese esponjoso conejo… - Esta vez hablo en voz alta.

Los pasos de kagome eran lentos para no alertar al conejo, sus manos llevaban una rama un poco gruesa que momentos antes había recogido del suelo, un leve golpe en su cabeza y el animal seria suyo. Y así fue como pensó, al estar ya cerca del animal golpeo con suma delicadeza su cabeza, el animal se desmayó. No tuvo tiempo de huir de la rama de kagome.

Lo logre…- Sus ojos parecían oscurecidos por su maldad, su voz se escuchaba levemente ronca.

Esta tiro la rama al suelo y camino hacia aquel conejo de pelaje blanco, se agacho y lo metió en su mochila sería uno nuevo para su colección.

Camino hacia su bicicleta y subió en ella, y así lentamente se fue. Al llegar a su casa fue a la cocina y tomo el cuchillo más grande y filoso que sus ojos pudieron apreciar. Sus ojos quedaron detenidos viendo uno de sus cuchillos favoritos desde que era niña, pues era el más grande y su rostro se podía reflejar en él. No se hizo del rogar y lo tomo, corriendo camino hasta su patio donde se hallaba una mesa en la cual podría reposar libremente el cuerpo del adormecido conejo.

Dicho y hecho reposo al desmayado conejo sobre la mesa de piedra y comenzó con su carnicería. Kagome sabía que lo que ella hacia no era bueno, pero que culpa tenia ella si su mente le decía lo contrario y de encontrarle un placer a dichos actos. Al estar ya terminando su placentera tarea una voz femenina se escuchó, su ceño se frunció molesto pues le estaba arruinando su hora feliz. Cuando volteo observo el horrorizado rostro de su madre, esa expresión que ella tenía la hizo sentir ¿Feliz? Pues a ella le pareció de lo más hermoso el rostro horrorizado de su madre. Su cabeza dolió cuando la escucho gritar y caer al suelo de aquel patio, se acercó lentamente a su madre y coloco el cuchillo en su garganta, y susurrándole le dijo.

Si vuelves a insultarme, golpearme u obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, esto te pasara a ti…- Su voz se escuchaba ronca, la garganta de la mujer temblaba con el roce del cuchillo.

Si…- Dijo la madre con su voz temblorosa, lentamente sintió que la hoja fría de aquel cuchillo se despegó de su garganta dejando una mancha de sangre.

¿Entonces qué esperas para dejarme sola? – Kagome se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Luego de eso todo fue negro para ella.

La madre de kagome asustada de que su hija la llegase a matar, recogió una piedra un poco grande y pesada del suelo golpeo la cabeza de su hija haciéndola soltar el cuchillo y desmayarse, luego de eso le llamo a su esposo, eso no podía quedar así tenían que solucionar ese problema. Al Llegar el esposo abrumado a su hogar entro directamente por la puerta del jardín, no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su hija desmayada en el suelo llena de sangre, su esposa con una roca en las manos, una mesa con un animal descuartizado, sin olvidar el brillo de la hoja del cuchillo; Su mano fue hasta su boca y corrió hacia su esposa para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡¿Qué paso aquí?¡ - El hombre grito en vez de hablar.

Nuestra hija…Ella está lastimando apropósito animales… ¡Intento matarme! – Exclamo la mujer, algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

El hombre rápidamente abrazo el cuerpo de la mujer y hablo en voz baja. – Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarle, no permitiré ese comportamiento…- El hombre acaricio la espalda de su esposa.

¿Qué haremos? – La mujer poco a poco se estaba tranquilizando.

Lo mejor que podemos hacer mandarla con un especialista… No tenemos otra opción. – Este dejo de abrazarle y se levantó, kagome estaba despertando.

"Mi cabeza…" - Pensó la azabache mientras se levantaba, el dolor que sentía en su cabeza era inmenso.

Veo que ya estas levantándote... – El padre de kagome camino hasta donde se ubicaba el cuchillo y lo recogió del suelo. En lo que su hija se reincorporaba este le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago.

¡Ah! Hijo de… - Esta exclamo de sus ojos se escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, se levanto con sus pocas fuerzas y se le aventó encima. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué siempre me golpeas? – Sus manos se hicieron puños y le comenzó a golpear.

¡Ah! – Callo directo al suelo y sintió el peso de su hija encima de él, al sentir los golpes de su hija impactar en su cuerpo comenzó a empujarla.

¡Quítate de encima de él! – La madre grito desde donde se encontraba, observo n palo y lo tomo, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a su enfurecida hija.

Por favor… ¡Hija detente! – El señor seguía removiéndose en el suelo.

Lo mereces, lo mereces…- Un golpe una frase ese era su ritmo. Pero el ritmo termino cuando un fuerte golpe en su cabeza la dejo otra vuelta inconsciente en el suelo.

Lo- lo logre…- La mujer tiro el palo al suelo y suspiro profundo.

El hombre retiro a su adormecida hija de arriba suyo, la cargo en sus brazos y la dejo recostada en la cama de su habitación. Estaba cansado, estaba asustado y sobre todo ello abrumado sobre la terrible situación de su hija. Al salir de la habitación la cerró con llave temiendo a que su hija saliera de su habitación para atacarlos. Tenía miedo de su hija, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Su hija tenía la misma conducta que su fallecida madre, al parecer esas conductas se podían transmitir en los genes, camino a la sala de su casa y observo a su esposa llamando al especialista en psiquiatría para que ayudara al tratamiento de su hija. Él lo sabia esa conducta no tenía cura, pero podía ser controlada con la ayuda de terapias y algunas medicinas.

Cariño el medico vendrá mañana pues ya es muy tarde… - Dijo la mujer mientras colocaba el teléfono en su lugar.

Está bien… La e encerrado en su habitación… Siento que aún no se ha calmado, temo a que nos haga algo querida… - Su expresión era de preocupación.

Lo último que dijeron fue eso y caminando en silencio llegaron hasta su habitación, los dos tenían miedo, los dos estaban preocupados ¿Qué harían si el comportamiento de su hija seguía de esa manera? Tal vez la mandarían a otro lado.

Ya era de mañana, el sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de kagome, los rayos se encontraron con su rostro haciendo que esta con la claridad se despertara, observo su alrededor y recordó todo lo que había sucedido anoche, recordó los golpes de sus padres. Otra vuelta ese dolor en su cabeza, otra vuelta esa sensación en su corazón estaba insatisfecha. Al tratar de levantarse callo a el suelo, su pie se encontraba atado por una soga, su ceño se frunció estaba furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso? Estaban locos por suerte esta tenía una navaja oculta bajo su falda, sus manos se movieron rápidamente y la tomaron; Esta se encontraba en el borde de su pantalón interior, de una sola pasada corto el débil hilo que la mantenía atada a su cama.

Estúpidos creyendo que con esto pueden detenerme…- Hablo en voz baja. Lentamente se levantó del suelo, camino hacia la perilla de su cuarto la giro y no sucedió nada estaba cerrada con llave. – Malditos… - Se apartó de la puerta. – Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí… Pero antes tendré que cambiarme de ropa…- Su uniforme escolar estaba lleno de sangre y tierra.

Y así como dijo se cambió de ropa, un sencillo vestido de color azul que llegaba hasta abajo de sus rodillas, un lazo atado en su cintura y unos zapatos de piso de color negro. Tomo la navaja de su cama y con ella trato de abrir la puerta, la metió en el hueco de la perilla y la movió de una manera brusca, nada, ese fue su resultado no podía forzarla de esa manera. Esta busco en su habitación algún tubo pero no tuvo suerte, su última opción era usar de su fuerza. Preparada para patear la puerta se abrió y pateo a la persona que había abierto la puerta.

¡Padre! – Grito al observar a su padre sobándose el estómago, ese era el lugar que había golpeado su cuerpo.

Estúpida… -El hombre se levantó del suelo y le abofeteo el rostro. Una marca rojiza apareció en sus mejillas.

La chica se quedó callada por tal acción. Era lo que el siempre hacia, siempre desquitaba su estrés, su enojo y su tristeza en ella golpeándola e insultándola haciéndola sentir una persona miserable. - ...

Sígueme alguien te espera en la sala. – Hablo con voz seca el padre de Kagome.

Kagome lo se limitó a seguirle y asentir con su cabeza. Si decía algo estaba segura de que le volvería a golpear. Al llegar a la sala una silueta masculina estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, hablando junto a su madre. Al escuchar los pasos de Kagome y su padre se levantó del sillón. Kagome al observarlo no pudo evitar pensar de que era un persona bella y elegante. Una larga cabellera del color de la plata, sus ojos eran de un bello color ámbar. Lo que este vestía era un bello traje de color blanco y una corbata de color azul celeste. Este hombre era alto, Kagome sintió que el hombre la recorría con la mirada, eso la hizo sentir desconfianza. No sabía quién era, ni porque estaba ahí, así que trataría de ser fría para evadirlo. Una de sus manos todavía sostenía aquella navaja, trato de esconderla en su ropa. Una vez escondida su navaja su padre la empujo para que se sentara en el sillón. Una vez todos sentados el extraño hombre comenzó a hablar.

Hola, buenos días. Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho y soy un doctor especialista en psiquiatría. Desde ahora serás mi paciente y tendrás que ir a mi consultorio para que yo pueda atenderle cada fin de semana. – Hablo el hombre mientras le entregaba una tarjeta que tenia su nombre y la dirección de su consultorio.

Kagome se sentía ofendida ¿Acaso estaban diciendo que ella estaba loca? – Discúlpeme señor "Psiquiatra" Pero yo no necesito de sus "Atenciones" Pues como usted puede notar "Yo" Estoy completamente "Sana" – Remarco algunas palabras y hablo cortantemente kagome como respuesta.

¡Kagome compórtate! – Hablo su madre alzando su voz.

No se preocupe señora, la mayoría de mis pacientes que son jóvenes actúan de esa forma. Créame nadie quiere admitir que está enfermo. – Contesto el doctor ignorando a kagome.

Oh ya veo… - Contesto el padre de kagome sentándose al lado de su amiga.

Disculpen señores pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas a su hija y necesito que se retiren. – Hablo Sesshomaru retomando su mirada hacia Kagome.

Está bien… Vamos cariño… - La mujer tomo de la mano a su esposo y juntos se retiraron del salón.

Bueno Kagome dime ¿Cuál es tu problema? Tus padres me han contado lo que has hecho y no estoy impresionado. He tratado con muchas personas adultas, adolescentes y hasta niños con los mismos problemas que tú. Relájate y trata de contarme ¿Qué es lo que causa tus problemas? – El doctor cruzo sus piernas.

… - Kagome guardo silencio ¿Contarle o no contarle? Cuál sería su decisión. Decidió por contarle no podría quedarse callada, la tenía acorralada. – Bueno… Yo no podría explicarle como comenzó esto en mi. Pero la mayoría del tiempo que hago ese tipo de "Cosas" Siempre pienso cuando mis padres me golpean, cuando nadie quiere incluirme en sus grupos o cuando soy ignorada la mayoría del tiempo. Tal vez solo lo hago para desquitar ese rencor, ese odio que en mi interior yace. – El rostro de Kagome se oscureció.

Dime kagome ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que lo hiciste? – El hombre estaba grabando la conversación con una grabadora de sonido.

Kagome se sintió algo incomoda por ello, pero decidió ignorarlo. - La primera vez que lo hice fue en un dia lluvioso, ese día caminaba de regreso de mi escuela. Un grupo de niñas me había atacado en los baños y tiraron un bote de basura lleno de papeles usados. Me enfade mucho y quise hacerles daño, pero me mantuve tranquila y evite derramar lágrimas. Ya de regreso a casa escuche un gato maullar y lo busque hasta encontrarlo dentro de una casa abandonada. Luego de eso mi furia y mi tristeza me cegaron y mate al gato con un tubo de cobre oxidado. – Kagome no sentía nada de culpabilidad por ello.

El hombre la escucho con atención y prosiguió con su siguiente pregunta. - ¿Qué sentiste al realizar dicho acto?

¿Qué sentí? Me sentí bien. Me sentí feliz, sentí placer al hacerlo. Adore el sentir la sangre del gato salpicar en mi rostro y batir mi uniforme con ello. Imagine a esa niñas, me sentí en un lugar lleno de oscuridad, no podía observar nada de lo que había a mi alrededor, solo el cuerpo inerte de aquellas chicas. – No sintió ningún remordimiento al responder tal cosa.

Ya veo… ¿Por qué lo seguiste haciendo? ¿Te gusto realizar dichos actos? – El doctor seguía serio.

Claro que me gustan. Desarrolle un extraño placer al hacerlo desde la primera vez, desee repetirlo una y otra vez, mi mente imaginaba los sonidos que quería escuchar, pensaba en todo lo que me hacía daño y desquitaba todo eso de esa manera, me sentía poderosa al no ser la débil, ellos eran los débiles para mí. No se podían defender y eso me hacía sentir feliz. Mi cuerpo me pedía volverlo a repetir cada vez más, cada vez con más frecuencia. Yo obedecía ese deseo. – La chica puso una de sus manos en sus mejillas.

El doctor sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. – Ok. Creo que esas son todas mis preguntas por hoy. Tengo que pedirte un favor Kagome y es obligatorio que lo cumplas. Necesito que escribas en este diario tus secretos, tus deseos o cualquier cosa que pienses o sientas. Cuando las hojas de esta librillo se acaben me lo entregaras así yo podre saber sobre tu desarrollo con mi terapia. – El hombre le extendió un "Diario" Este era de un color vino y tenía una banda elástica negra para mantenerlo cerrado. Tenía una estampilla blanca en el centro de este, con el nombre de Kagome escrito con una buena cursiva.

¡Me niego! Eso es una violación a mi privacidad. – Kagome con su mano mando a volar el diario por los aires.

No lo es, tus padres firmaron un contrato y todo lo que sea grabado por esta grabadora y escrito en este diario no pasara de médico y paciente. – El hombre se levantó y recogió el libro del suelo. Lo dejo al lado de kagome.

¿Estás seguro? ¿No se lo mostrara a mis padres? – La chica tomo el diario en sus manos y lo observo detenidamente. Tenía un color muy bonito.

Solo si tú lo deseas, sino una vez que lo haya leído todo te lo entregare de regreso para que tú lo leas y veas los cambios que has tenido en el transcurso de esta terapia. Luego de ello puedes hacer lo que desees con él. – El hombre tomo su maletín y busco algo.

Oh ya veo… - Kagome abrió el diario y observo una ficha para que rellenara con sus datos personales, solo un espacio estaba lleno este decía "Numero de paciente: 17"

Rellena la informacion ahora o cuando estés en un lugar privado. – El hombre le entrego una pluma acorde al color de su diario.

Gracias…- La chica tomo la pluma y la metio en la primera pagina del diario.

Bueno con esto hecho me retiro y espero ayudarte en tu desarrollo psicosocial. – El hombre se levanto y tomo su maletín. Ya debía irse.

Adiós… - Sonó fría al hablar kagome. – Le acompañare a la puerta.

Gracias. – Los labios de Sesshomaru curvaron una sonrisa.

Kagome guio al extraño a la recepción de su casa y se despidió de él. Apago la luz de la sala y a oscuras regreso hasta su habitación. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en el diario.

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

Por culpa de ese estúpido conejo estoy aquí escribiendo este estúpido diario, obligada por mi médico…Realmente no se que escribir ahora, el médico me dijo que mis pensamientos secretos, eso es estúpido pues él los tendrá que leer cuando se acaben las hojas de este diario. Desearía saber cómo será la última hoja de mi diario, pero no soy clarividente no veo el futuro. Sé que lo que yo tengo no tiene cura, a veces desearía ser normal…Pero no puedo serlo, ¿Porque me sucede esto a mí? ¿Que hice para merecer esta maldición? Tal vez viene de alguien de mi familia pues creo yo que estas conductas se heredan, más adelante…Espero lograr cambiar con ayuda de mi psiquiatra, espero el logre hacerme una mejor persona.

Creo…Que eso será todo lo que escriba por hoy, es muy tarde ya y mañana tengo que ir a otra parte donde soy juzgada, mi secundaria.

 ** _…CONTINUARA…_**

Fecha: XX-XX-XX


	2. Nuevo entorno

"EL DIARIO DE UNA SOCIÓPATA"

-Capitulo 2-

Autora: Kaguralove

Página 2 - Nuevo entorno... -

Otro día más en esta miserable vida, otra página más que escribir en este terrible diario... Hoy me sucedieron muchas cosas en la escuela y al decir eso significa que no son cosas buenas. Todo lo terrible del mundo recayó este día en especial encima de mí. Ahora mismo me encuentro escribiendo este diario en un tren en camino al pueblo "Sengoku" Donde vive mi abuela materna, la señora Midoriko. Una mujer un poco amarga y sobre todo muy estricta. El pueblo está ubicado en una región muy lluviosa. Tendré que usar demasiados abrigos y ropas que me protejan del frio. Las sesiones con mi psiquiatra, el señor Sesshomaru serán pospuestas para cada fin de mes. Este será un otoño demasiado largo y con demasiados cambios para mí. Me molesta el saber que por culpa de una de mis agresoras y su novio, mis padres por "Protegerme" de ir a una correccional de menores, me están mandando a ese pueblecillo. No puedo ir en contra de sus decisiones, pues lo que hice estuvo bien, pero la chica Tsubaki y su novio, quedaron demasiado lastimados por mi defensa y sus padres querían demandarme por ello. Qué horror de personas, malcriando a su hija, sin saber la horrible persona que realmente es. Con solo recordar ese suceso, me dan ganas de vomitar...

Recuerdos

Era temprano por la mañana, el sol todavía no se asomaba por la ventana. Todo era oscuro, todo estaba en silencio, lo único que iluminaba y hacia ruido en aquella habitación era el teléfono celular de Kagome, era la alarma de su celular la que estaba sonando. Los ojos de Kagome lentamente se fueron abriendo, con sus manos la azabache tallo con delicadeza sus adormilados ojos. Espero en un corto lapso de tiempo a que su vista se acostumbrara a la poca luminosidad del lugar, tomo su teléfono y apago la alarma. Se levantó de su cama y sus pies tocaron el frío suelo. Con la pantalla encendida de su celular busco el interruptor de la luz y al encontrarlo la encendió. Ahora la habitación estaba iluminada y podía vestirse de una forma cómoda, de su ropero saco su uniforme escolar ya planchado, pues antes de dormir acostumbraba a plancharlo. Lo dejo colgado en una percha. Kagome salió de la habitación, pues antes de ir a su escuela siempre se bañaba, una característica de ella, era que es una persona muy limpia. Al llegar al baño prendió la luz y cerró la puerta con seguro, pues a esa hora también sus padres se encontraban activos. Lentamente la azabache se fue retirando cada pieza de ropa que cubría su esbelto cuerpo. Se introdujo en la cálida agua de la regadera y comenzó a lavar su suave piel.

-Que cansado es hacer esto... Esta horrible monotonía en cada día en lo que llevo de vida...- Kagome se observaba en el espejo del baño, peinaba su cabello largo azabache con sus finos dedos. El jabón se enjuagaba lentamente de su cabello y de su cuerpo, hasta abandonarla completamente. - Creo que con esto es suficientes... - Kagome salió de la ducha y enrollo su cuerpo, y cabello con unas toallas. Al salir del baño apago la luz y se fue directamente a su habitación a vestirse.

Al llegar a su habitación Kagome se había secado y vestido. Ahora estaba en su tocador arreglando su cabello, pasaba el peine con delicadeza por su cabellera azabache, sus ojos observaban las cosas que había en su tocador, se dio cuenta de que jamás les había prestado atención pues todas estaban en perfecto estado. Tomo uno de sus perfumes, el que tenía el olor más dulce y lo rose

o sobre la piel de su cuello, luego de ello tomo un gloss de color rosado y lo paso lentamente por sus labios. Se notaba más extraña de lo habitual, por alguna razón se amargo por ello. La puerta de su habitación fue tocada, era su madre avisándole que ya era la hora de irse a la escuela, pues a ella sus padres la iban a dejar con su coche.

\- ¡Kagome ya es hora! - La mujer abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kagome y le sonrió, como si no hubiese sucedido nada el día anterior, al parecer ellos ya no deseaban tocar más ese tema.

\- Ya estoy lista...- Dijo la azabache con su voz baja.

\- ¡Entonces vámonos! - La mujer tomo de manera brusca la mano de su hija y la fue arrastrando con su paso rápido.

Y así a rastras Kagome fue llevada hasta el auto de sus padres. Un auto pequeño de color gris, era acto para ellos pues eran una familia pequeña y no pensaban en expandirse. La señora Higurashi se sentó en la parte del copiloto y el señor Higurashi se sentó en la parte del conductor. Kagome como era de costumbre se sentaba en la parte trasera del coche. Llevaban conduciendo por lo mínimo una media hora, la ciudad quedaba un poco lejos de su residencia. Kagome observaba por la ventana del coche la lluvia caer en el asfalto de la carretera, estaban en otoño, casi invierno por eso la lluvia estaba la mayoría del tiempo presente. Luego de un lapso de tiempo, se podían empezar a apreciar edificios a la lejanía. Kagome estaba algo adormilada todavía, por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos un rato, quedándose accidentalmente dormida. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sintió que su cuerpo era movido de manera brusca, dando un grito de furia se despertó la chica de cabello azabache.

-¡Assh! - Grito desde lo más profundo de su ser Kagome, odiaba que la agitaran de esa forma. Era muy molesto.

-Shhhh... Silencio Kagome ya llegamos al colegio... - Su madre le quito el cinturón de seguridad y la ayudo a bajarse del coche, ya habían llegado a su colegio.

-Mmm... - Kagome acomodo su falda y se despidió con un abrazo de su madre y con un gesto de mano de su padre. Odiaba ese colegio.

La escuela por fuera era majestuosa, los muros de esta eran de un bello color blanco sin ninguna ralladura, unas bellísimas estructuras de piedra fuera de ella, árboles y flores. Una caseta de seguridad pues en esa escuela no se permitía la entrada si no eras estudiante, si no eras el padre o la madre de una de los estudiantes. Para entrar allí los estudiantes portaban un carnet con su informacion estudiantil. Kagome saco de su maleta su carnet y entro a la institución. Antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada una anciana de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos la detuvo, se trataba de la señora Urasue una anciana muy agria y gruñona.

-¡Oye niñita detente, no puedes entrar si no me muestras tu carnet! - La anciana le grito desde la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

Kagome se detuvo y se giró a verla. Con algo de molestia le mostro su carnet y entro a la escuela. Le molestaba demasiado la presencia de esa anciana. - Vieja estúpida...- Susurro Kagome al estar ya dentro de las instalaciones escolares.

El colegio por dentro era igual de hermosa que su exterior. Se apreciaba una hermosa fuente en el medio de la plaza cívica, algunas mesas de piedra, para que los alumnos comieran, grandes zonas verdes, con arbustos llenos de flores, un gimnasio para que tomaran clase de deportes y una zona de asambleas, para las reuniones escolares y anuncios. La área de salones estaba divida en primero, segundo y tercer grado, los edificios de estos eran enormes.

-Este lugar me enferma...- Hablo en voz baja la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a su respectivo salón.

Al llegar a su salón la mayoría de las personas la quedaron viendo, tanto niñas, como niños la odiaban. Todo el mundo la consideraba una persona desagradable, pues siempre era tan callada, tan bien portada y elegante. Nadie sabía que Kagome realmente no era como ellos la describían, ella aparentaba ser quien realmente no era. Su personalidad realmente era terrible, pues eras una persona mezquina, cortante, burlona.

-Asshhh... Ya llego la peste... - Susurro una chica de cabellos plateados dentro de un grupo de niñas que se rieron por su comentario.

\- Tienes razón Tsubaki, todo el salón huele a excremento... - El comentario de esta chica provoco risas en todos los presentes en el salón.

Kagome apretó su mandíbula y guardo silencio, no valía la pena contestarle a aquellas estúpidas. Si les contestaba les daría el gusto de saber que sus comentarios lograban herirla un poco. Solo las ignoraría. La azabache se sentó en su lugar y saco una de sus libretas y un lápiz. En lo que no estaba la maestra en salón aprovechaba para dibujar. Allí estaba Kagome dibujando el rostro de una persona, sus trazos eran finos y detallados, el dibujo era una actividad que ella disfrutaba mucho. Su dibujo fue interrumpido cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza, al observar el suelo se dio cuenta de que era una bola de papel, la levanto del suelo y molesta volteo a ver a Tsubaki, y a su grupo de seguidoras.

-"Esa hija de perra cree que es gracioso...Algún día la hare pagar..." - Pensó Kagome en lo que observaba a su compañera de cabello plateado reírse con su grupo de "Amistades"

Las risas fueron calladas por la profesora, acababa de llegar al salón. Su nombre era Rumiko, una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro azulado y corto, de personalidad muy estricta, era la profesora de "Español" de Kagome.

-Por favor tomen asiento y guarden silencio, sus risas no son apropiadas para unas señoritas. Son demasiado escandalosas. - La mujer que acababa de llegar dejo su bolsa en su escritorio y tomo asiento. - Lamento el retraso, había demasiado tráfico, ahora que ya estoy aquí vamos a comenzar con la clase.

Con eso dicho todos los alumnos guardaron silencio. Tsubaki tenía el cejo fruncido, le molestaba ser callada, también le molestaba que la profesora le hubiese dicho escandalosa. Kagome al ver la expresión de Tsubaki trato de guardar su risa para sí misma. Así en silencio y con calma pasaron las tres primeras horas de clase para Kagome, con sus distintos profesores. Ya habían tocado el timbre, ya era la hora de receso para Kagome, iría a la cafetería y se compraría un delicioso desayuno.

Lentamente se levantó de si silla y tomo su dinero, este se encontraba dentro de su maleta. Al tomarlo se dispuso a salir de su salón, pero dos persona la arrinconaron en la puerta, una en el frente de ella y la persona de atrás le tapaba los ojos, la de enfrente la mantenía agarrada de los brazos.

-Kagome, kagome...El pájaro que se encuentra en una jaula... - Comenzó a cantar uno voz chillona de mujer. Ha Kagome le parecía conocida.

Una voz masculina le siguió a la voz femenina. - La grulla y la tortuga se deslizan, ¿Dime quien está detrás de ti? - Esta voz Kagome no lograba reconocerla.

-Kagome, Kagome... Eres un pájaro encerrado... - Kagome al escuchar esas voces comenzaba a removerse en el agarre de esas personas.

La voz masculina comenzó nuevamente a cantar. - La grulla y la tortuga se deslizan, y caen... ¿Dime quien está enfrente de ti? - Luego de cantar aquello, la persona de enfrente le propino un puñetazo en el estómago a Kagome.

-¡Ah! - A la chica azabache se le salió todo el aire, la mano era grande, lo que significaba quien le había pegado era el hombre.

La persona que se encontraba atrás de Kagome era mujer pues sus manos eran más pequeñas. Kagome tratando de librarse trato de soltar sus manos pegando una patada a la persona de enfrente. - ¡Kya! - Grito el hombre cayéndose al piso. Kagome le había dado en sus partes bajas.

La chica que se encontraba atrás de Kagome le descubrió los ojos y observo el tipo que se había caído al suelo. Kagome ahora podía ver quiénes eran sus agresores. Tsubaki y su novio. - Así que eras tú Tsubaki...No entiendo por qué mierdas haces esto... - Kagome puso una de sus manos en su lastimado estómago y trato de huir de allí, no quería armar un espectáculo.

-¡¿A dónde vas perra?! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi novio, te matare por esto! - Dijo la tipa mientras ayudaba a levantar a su novio del suelo.

Kagome calmo su paso y se dio la vuelta, su comentario la había hecho enfurecer aún más de lo que ya estaba. Si quería pelea le daría una buena pelea. - ¿Así? Entonces veamos quien muere primero... - La mirada de Kagome demostraba su furia. Una bola de chicos y chicas los fue rodeando lentamente en la zona de las escaleras. Pues habían salido del salón.

Tsubaki comenzó a temblar pues la mayoría del tiempo Kagome se dejaba hacer por ella, ahora era distinto pues Kagome planeaba defenderse. Tsubaki tomo valor y junto con su novio planeaba dejarla en mal estado. -Hagámoslo... - Dijeron ella y su novio.

El novio de Tsubaki era un chico muy rudo, y de muy mala reputación en la dirección de esa escuela. Entre las chicas era el galán más deseado pues era muy popular por ser considerado el más "Macho" Entre todos los chicos. Su apariencia era: Una bella y suave piel morena, una cabellera larga azabache, peinada en una trenza, sus ojos de un bello color escarlata, una persona alta con un cuerpo bien formado. Kagome tenía sus ojos fijos en ellos dos, esperaba que clase de ataque le darían esta vez, hace unos momentos se encontraba con la guardia baja y por eso la habían atacado, ahora estaba enfurecida y estaba segura que podía llegar a destrozarlos, así como lo hacía con aquellos animales.

-No se queden quietos... ¡Ataquen! - Fue lo que dijo Kagome, seguía molesta, pero su expresión relajada a ellos los hacia enfurecer.

-¡Deja tu aptitud altanera, sé que tienes miedo! - Fue lo que grito Tsubaki, se encontraba paralizada, Kagome jamás se le había puesto al tiro y no sabía qué hacer. - Hiten, haz algo ahora...- Le susurro a su novio Hiten. El chico respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y corrió hasta tomar de las manos a Kagome.

-¡Ah! - Kagome trato de apartarse pero el chico era rápido, la tenía agarrada de las manos con fuerza. Trataría de aprovechar eso.

-Te tengo...- Le susurro Hiten a la chica. Estaba algo agitado por aquella insignificante pelea.

-Me tienes...- Kagome se acercó aún más al chico y lo beso en los labios. Intuía que con ese beso haría rabiar a Tsubaki y entorpecería a Hiten.

Hiten no tardó en responder al beso de Kagome. La azabache disfrutaba la expresión del rostro de Tsubaki, le gustaba ver como de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas, al verla a ella y a su "Novio" Comiéndose a besos. El chico la había soltado finalmente, trataba de acariciar su trasero, pero Kagome no se dejó. Le mordió los labios hasta que le saliera sangre y lo empujo contra la pared. El chico cayó al suelo y esta le propino múltiples patadas, se detuvo cuando sintió que le jalaron el cabello con fuerza.

-¡Perra! ¿Cómo te atreves? - Era Tsubaki, estaba dolida por lo de hace unos momentos. Le jalaba el cabello con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame, si no lo haces te matare! - Kagome exclamaba con seriedad, a ella no le gustaba estarse con rodeos. Forcejeaba el agarre de Tsubaki, esta le paso su brazo por el cuello para sostenerla aún más.

Los estudiantes que se encontraban a su alrededor grababan con sus celulares aquella escena, otros se preguntaban ¿A qué se debía eso? Las chicas seguían agarradas, estaban cerca de las escaleras. Lo siguiente que vieron provoco que algunos fueran a la dirección a avisar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Kagome ya harta de la situación le pego fuertemente a Tsubaki con su codo en uno de sus senos, la chica por el dolor soltó a Kagome y se puso a llorar mientras se tallaba el pecho. Kagome la tomo de los cabellos y la arrojo por las escaleras. Tsubaki rodo en ellas, se golpeó varias zonas de su cuerpo, una de ella fue su frente, por lo que esta comenzó a sangrar. Tsubaki había quedado inconsciente en final de las escaleras.

-Ahh...ahh...-Kagome jadeaba estaba cansada.

El novio de Tsubaki al ver eso se levantó del suelo y se le aventó encima a Kagome. Tomándola del mentón le propino una bofetada, luego de eso la aventó contra la pared. Kagome cayó en el suelo, aunque pudo levantarse su rostro le dolía mucho. Con rabia esta le tomo del brazo y lo hizo girarse a verla. Le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. De allí todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo al notar que la chica había sacado una navaja, los gritos se hicieron presentes en ese lugar, un chico grito que venía el director y los de seguridad a detener la grave situación. Kagome guardo su navaja bajo su falda, pues no quería salir aún más perjudicada de lo que ya estaba. El chico quería soltarse para huir, pero Kagome tenía un fuerte agarre hacia él. Los profesores llegaron y observaron a una niña con la cabeza ensangrentada, un chico con sangre fluyendo de su labio y una chica con la mejilla arañada, y los cabellos despeinados.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! - Exclamo un alto hombre, de largos cabellos verdes con matices castaños, sus ojos color vino mostraban su expresión de enojo. Era el señor Menomaru el director de la escuela.

Kagome y el chico fueron soltados por el vigilante de la escuela. La mujer de la enfermería estaba tratando la herida de la desmayada chica. Kagome y Hiten respiraban agitados, la mirada del chico demostraba miedo y la de la azabache demostraba altanería. - Como usted puede ver señor director, aquí hubo una pelea...No hacía falta que preguntara...- Dijo con altanería Kagome.

El hombre frunció su ceño y se llevó una mano a la frente,. - Tendremos que hablar con los padres de ustedes tres. - El hombre tomo de la mano a Kagome y la arrastro para que estuviera cara a cara con él. - Y usted señorita, si se le puede decir así no debe de estar de peleonera.

-¡Yo solo me defendí de estos idiotas! - Kagome tomo aire para seguirle gritando. - ¡Créame ya estoy harta de sus abusos! - De la nariz de Kagome comenzó a escurrir sangre.

-¡Entonces debió reportar la situación en trabajo social, no debió comenzar una pelea! - El hombre soltó la mano de Kagome.

-Ustedes solo los suspenderían o les pondrían un reporte, ¿Cómo mierdas me ayudaría a mí eso? No sea un completo inútil señor, si yo no hacía nada por mi cuenta... ¡Tal vez esto nunca hubiese terminado! - Fue lo que dijo Kagome mientras limpiaba la sangre que fluía de su nariz.

-Síganme ustedes vendrán a la dirección, levantare un reporte en sus nombre y serán suspendidos dos semanas de la escuela. - Hablo con dureza el director de la escuela. Luego de eso volteo a ver a la señorita que estaba despertando apenas con ayuda de la enfermera.- Señorita Tsubaki, usted también vendrá con nosotros a la dirección. Hablare con ustedes por separado, cada uno me contara por que empezó este enredo.- Menomaru bajo las escaleras y ayudo a levantarse a Tsubaki del suelo.

-Si director...-Dijeron los tres chicos, Tsubaki e Hiten con su cabeza baja y Kagome con el rostro en alto. No sentía vergüenza ni miedo alguno por lo sucedido.

Los padres de Kagome ya habían sido informados de la situación. Los otros dos chicos ya habían hablado como por una hora con el director. Hiten salió de la oficina del director un poco más calmado. Tsubaki había pasado ya, ahora estaba hablando con sus padres que acababan de llegar. Los padres de nuestra azabache llegarían en unos minutos más. Kagome movía sus dedos con nerviosismo esperaba que su nombre fuera dicho, estaba nerviosa por la reacción que tendrían sus padres ¿Y si la castigaban al llegar a casa? No quería volver a descontrolarse. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, demostrando la seria expresión del director de la escuela.

-Kagome, es tu turno. - Hablo Menomaru con su voz seca.

Kagome se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba sentada y camino a paso lento hasta entrar junto a su director a su oficina. - ¿Si señor? - Kagome tomo asiento, Menomaru se volvió a sentar en su acolchonada silla también.

-Señorita Higurashi... Jamás me espere un comportamiento de ese estilo, en este armonioso plantel educativo. Por favor señorita cuénteme su versión de lo ocurrido. - Menomaru la miro con molestia.

-Como sea...Señor yo estaba saliendo de mi salón, cuando ellos me arrinconaron en la puerta y me empezaron a golpear. Esta no es la única vez que la señorita Tsubaki, su novio y otro grupito de chicas me hacen esto. Yo ya me harte y decidí actuar por mi cuenta. - Kagome empezó a alterarse.

-Así que no es la única vez... Entonces si no es la única ¿Por qué no lo reporto? - Este cruzo sus piernas.

-¡Usted no entiende! ¡No harían una mierda por ayudarme, si yo los acusaba de seguro me iría peor! - Kagome le hartaba la aptitud de ese tipejo.

\- Es usted una señorita muy grosera. ¡No es necesario que me insulte! - El hombre era muy altanero.

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué le hable con respeto? ¡Usted solo los va a suspender, eres un tipejo cualquiera, no sirves para nada si no sabes ayudar a tus alumnos!- Kagome se levantó de su silla dispuesta a marcharse de allí.

\- ¡Toma asiento perra! Quien toma las decisiones de que hace aquí ¡Soy yo! una perra como tú no me dirá que hacer - El hombre molesto se levantó de su silla, estaba enfurecido por el comentario de Kagome. Luego de ello se dirigió a donde Kagome y al tomo por la camisa.

\- No me jodas ¡Ellos empezaron! ¿Por qué solo me hace esto a mí? - Kagome abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por el acto de ese hombre.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué eres una perra respondona! - El hombre se mostraba alterado. La camisa de Kagome estaba siendo estrujada con fuerza.

\- ¡Suélteme! - Exclamo la azabache.

Luego de eso la escena fue interrumpida por dos personas, una mujer y un hombre que miraban con asombro y furia el comportamiento de ese hombre. Eran los padres de Kagome, enfurecido Henry el padre de Kagome le propino un puñetazo en la mejilla a el hombre que respondía por el nombre de Menomaru y de esa forma este soltó a su hija. La madre tomo por los hombros a su hija y la abrazo, estaba preocupada por ella. El padre de Kagome tomo a aquel hombre por su traje y gritándole le hablo.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tenia a mi hija agarrada de esa forma?! - El señor Higurashi lo miraba de forma despectiva.

-¡Suéltame! - Kagome se soltó del agarre de su madre y se aventó encima de Menomaru. - ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡No sabes lo que te pasara! - Metiendo sus manos bajo su falda, Kagome sacó una navaja y con ella pensaba apuñalarlo.

Los padres de Kagome al ver que esta dirigía la navaja a su estómago, uno de ellos alcanzo a desviar su mano de un manotazo. La navaja le corto la mejilla al apuesto hombre de cabellos verdes. La sangre comenzó a deslizar por su blanca y algo sudada mejilla, como era de esperarse los estudiantes que se encontraban a fuera y sus padres entraron a esa oficina, descubriendo la escena.

-¡Dios mío! - Dijo la madre de Hiten. Una señora de tés blanca, su cuerpo robusto y de cabello negro corto. Su hijo y ella observaban atónitos la escena.

Los padres de Kagome tomaron rápidamente los papeles correspondientes a la entidad de su hija. No podían dejar que ella estuviera en ese lugar, podría ir a la cárcel por sus violentas acciones. El hombre Menomaru se encontraba aterrado observando la expresión tan calmada en el rostro de Kagome. La alumna Tsubaki y su madre también lo habían visto todo, eso hacia preguntar a la madre de Kagome si no les traería problemas, al parecer Kagome los había metido en un problema muy grave.

-¿Q-qué diablos sucedió aquí? - Pregunto con algo de miedo Tsubaki.

-Aquí no pasó nada de lo que tu debas enterarte. - Kagome dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Después de decir eso Kagome dio un puñetazo en el rostro de aquel hombre que la había insultado, tomo el papel donde estaban reportando aquel caso en su nombre y lo rompió en varios pedazos. Apartando a la gente de su camino salió, sus pasos se podían escuchar por toda la dirección. Sus padres le siguieron algo enojados, pues no sabían lo que realmente había sucedido en aquel lugar. La apariencia de Kagome había cambiado, por culpa de la pelea que había tenido. Su cabello se demostraba desordenado, en su nariz tenia sangre seca y un poco de esta misma en la blusa de su uniforme. En sus antebrazos tenia marcas moradas y su cabeza dolía demasiado. Se encontraba demasiado agotada por toda la acción de ese día. Sus padres lograron alcanzarla y la tomaron de los hombros.

-Cariño...Hablaremos de esto llegando a casa...- La voz de su padre sonó preocupada.

-Como sea...- La voz de Kagome se escuchó sin ninguna preocupación.

Ella y sus padres salieron de las instalaciones escolares y caminaron directamente hasta su auto. Subiéndose lentamente en él, el silencio los invadió. El padre y la madre de Kagome voltearon a ver hacia atrás, observando la expresión cansada de su hija, retomaron otra vuelta sus miradas fijas. Desde el día que descubrieron ese mal comportamiento en su querida hija habían formado un plan por si algo malo sucedía. Ya al pasar unos minutos estos se encontraban en la carretera, Kagome observaba con su vista perdida los edificios, parques y plazas que se podían apreciar desde aquel puente. Todo poco a poco se iba oscureciendo, en ese entonces ya habían salido de la ciudad, debes en cuenda se podía observar algunas casas de gente adinerada, postes de luz y construcciones abandonadas. Kagome al leer una de los señalamientos se percató de que ese no era el camino a su casa ¿A dónde diablos le estaban llevando sus padre? Fue lo que se preguntó a sí misma, guardo silencio pues quería hacerles parecer a sus padres de que no se había percatado. Luego de una hora entraron en un camino hacia una residencia, al llegar a la caseta de seguridad de esta Kagome se intimido un poco. Tal vez ella vivía en una casa grande pero la que se podía observar desde afuera de ese portón era colosal. Sus padres voltearon atrás y ella se fingió estar dormida. Luego de eso retomaron la vista al frente y el gran portón negro fue abierto por aquel guardia. Abriendo sus ojos con asombro pudo apreciar con más detenimiento aquella mansión tan colosal, era enorme y de un color azul obscuro, algunas luces iluminaban el alrededor de la casa y el pasillo que los guiaba a ella. Las zonas verdes tenían algunos árboles y zonas recreativas como piscina, cancha de futbol, salón para eventos, etc. Todo eso para que sus dueños tuvieran un disfrute total de ella. Kagome al ver todo el lujo de esa mansión se cuestionó quien vivía allí. Dejando el coche aparcado en el estacionamiento de aquella casa, los padres de Kagome bajaron del coche. Abrieron la puerta de su hija y la observaron con una sonrisa, a lo que la azabache respondió con un gesto de desagrado.

-Veo que estabas despierta. -Dijo su madre algo divertida.

\- ¿A qué diablos venimos a esta ostentoso lugar? - Kagome se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Cruzo con molestia sus brazos al ya estar abajo.

\- Luego te lo explicamos Kagome, por ahora solo caminemos a la puerta de entrada. - El padre de Kagome la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar de manera rápida.

-Como sea...- Contesto sin más remedio. Estaba toda sucia y todavía se atrevían a llevarla a un lugar como esos.

Los padres de la azabache y la azabache caminaron rápidamente, casi corriendo llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada de ese lugar, el contorno de la puerta era de caoba y lo demás era de un bello cristal. Se podía apreciar a través de ella el interior de esa "casa" ¿El piso era de mármol? El padre de Kagome tocó el timbre de la casa, la melodía de este era muy hermosa, luego de unos minutos la puerta fue abierta por un mayordomo de cabellos blancos.

-Buenas noches, ¿Ustedes son la visita que espera el mayor de los hermanos Taisho? - Pregunto el anciano mientras movía un poco sus gafas.

-Sí. Somos la familia Higurashi. - Respondió el señor Henry con una gran sonrisa.

-Pueden pasar, ahora mismo los atenderá. - El hombre abrió aún más la puerta y les dio el paso.

Cuando entraron a la casa, los ojos y boca de Kagome se abrieron con asombro todo era majestuoso, y limpio. El piso si era de un precioso mármol pulido, tenía algunas partes con alfombrado, bellos candelabros de cristal iluminando algunas partes de la casa. Algunos cuadros de la familia y pintura eran apreciados por algunas salas de la casa, también plantas y flores se apreciaban en bellos jarrones. Mayormente eran tulipanes o rosas. El anciano mayordomo comenzó a caminar, los llevaría a la sala para que ahí esperasen al señor Sesshomaru.

-Mi nombre es Myoga, si gustan algo no duden en llamarme. - Dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia.

-No se preocupe señor, estoy seguro de que estaremos bien. - El padre de Kagome se sintió algo mal por el trato tan importante que estaban recibiendo, mientras que ellos realmente no eran nada.

-Les dejare aquí para que esperen al señor Sesshomaru, él está por llegar. - El hombre se retiró lentamente de la sala.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Kagome comenzara a hablar. - ¿Por qué diablos me trajiste a la casa de mi psiquiatra? Todavía no me toca cita.

-Kagome la verdadera razón por la cual te trajimos fue para pasar tus citas a otras fechas... - La voz de Henry se escuchó algo baja.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto algo confundida Kagome.

-Bueno cariño pues la razón es... - La madre de Kagome no pudo terminar de hablar pues el mayordomo de esa casa había llegado junto con Sesshomaru.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero el señor Sesshomaru ya está aquí. - El sirviente dio una reverencia y se retiró de la sala.

-Lamento el retraso pero un problema con un paciente en el hospital hizo que me atrasara... -El hombre se dirigió a uno de los sillones y se sentó. Involuntariamente cruzo sus piernas.

-No se preocupe... Nosotros fuimos los que pedimos verlo. - Explico la señora Naomy.

\- ¿De que deseaban hablar? - El hombre de cabellos plateados los intimidaba con su fría mirada.

-Pues vera, tuvimos unos problemas... - Los nervios provocaron que le temblara la voz a la madre de Kagome.

-Ya veo... Podemos solucionarlo, por eso no se preocupe. Cambiaremos la fecha de la cita. - El hombre busco en su maletín su agenda y un bolígrafo. - Sera cada fin de mes, pues estoy libre esos días. -El hombre lo anoto en su agenda.

-Entonces esa fecha será señor Sesshomaru... - La madre de Kagome se emocionó al escuchar eso.

-¡Sesshomaru! - Se escuchó una joven y masculina voz - ¿Ya ha llegado Kouga? - Ese chico llego corriendo a la sala con su teléfono celular en mano, distraído de las personas desconocidas para el que en esa sala estaban. Al percatarse de su presencia no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el hecho de que lo escucharan gritar.

Kagome al observar al chico se fijó en su gran parecido con Sesshomaru. Tal vez no tenían la misma expresión fría pero si esas bellas orbes doradas y ese hermoso cabello plateado, involuntariamente ella le sonrió al chico que acaba de llegar. Este vestía una camiseta de manga larga color gris, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, tenis converse negros y por último, su largo y plateado cabello estaba atado en una coleta. Se veía de una manera muy juvenil Kagome se debatía de cuantos años este tendría. El chico al sentir que aquella chica toda desarreglada le sonreía hizo un gesto de desagrado. La sonrisa que en los labios de Kagome estaba se desvaneció dejando un gesto de igual desagrado.

-¿Acaso no vas a saludar a los presentes? - Pregunto serio el mayor de los Taisho.

-Si... - Dijo el menor de los Taisho mientras sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. - Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, soy el hermano... - Inuyasha fue interrumpido por Sesshomaru.

\- Medio hermano... - Se escuchó cortante.

-Si eso... Soy el menor... - Inuyasha hablo con algo de tristeza. Sesshomaru nunca aceptaría de que él era el hijo bastardo entre su padre el señor Inu no y su madre la señora Izayou.

Kagome al ver el gesto de tristeza de Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa de malicia "Pobrecito" Pensó con burla la pelinegra. - Un gusto en conocerte Inuyasha, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi... - Kagome fingió sonreír con alegría. - Ellos son mis padres el señor Henry Higurashi y la señora Naomy Higurashi. - Los señalo con sus manos.

-Es un gusto conocerte Inuyasha... - Los padres sonrieron con mucha alegría.

-Para mí también... Es un gusto - Se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Joven Inuyasha, por favor tome asiento en lo que espera a su amigo. - El mayordomo Myoga le dijo ese al chico. Inuyasha obediente se sentó alado de su medio hermano.

La escena volvió a cobrar seriedad, pues el ambiente "divertido" de hace unos momentos se desvaneció dejando la seriedad. Sesshomaru observo a la chica y a los padres de la chica, estaba curioso pues no le habían dicho con exactitud por que el repentino cambio de las citas. Curioso se atrevió a preguntar le a los padres de ella el porqué, intimidante y frio con su mirada con una voz lenta y calmada, cruzo sus piernas y con su aptitud demandante, pregunto.

-Disculpe, no es por ser un preguntón pero... ¿Por qué cambio el día de las citas? - Su expresión intimidante hizo que los padres de Kagome se pusieran nerviosos.

Nerviosos los padres de Kagome se pusieron a sudar, realmente no desean hablar de eso. La voz de Kagome se escuchó, estaba respondiendo a la preguntada del frio peliplata. - Pues vera señor Sesshomaru... Tuve unos graves problemas en mi colegio el día de hoy, si se da cuenta mi apariencia en estos momentos no es la mejor es a causa de ello.

-¿Cómo cuales problemas? - Pregunto con un gesto malicioso.

-Mmm...- La sonrisa en los labios de Kagome aumento. - Pues vera...Tuve que defenderme de mis agresores... Fuimos a la dirección de un rato a otro el director estaba lastimándome... Así fue la manera en la que termine así. - Jalo el chaleco azul de su uniforme demostrando unas pequeñas manchas de sangre secas.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda de Inuyasha ¿Esa niña era tan peligrosa? Los bellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron al imaginarlo. - Inuyasha... - Sonó la voz de Sesshomaru. - Podrías llevarte a Kagome un rato a tu habitación, necesito hablar en privado con sus padres, cuando venga Kouga lo mandare directo a tu habitación.

Otro escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico. Esa niña le daba miedo - S-si...- dijo con desconfianza. Kagome se levantó del sillón y se paró al lado del chico.

-Vámonos...Inu-ya-sha... - Deletreo con algo de malicia su nombre.

-S-si...-El chico se sintió intimidado por ello. Lentamente se fue caminando para que ella lo siguiera en el recorrido a su habitación. Era la primera vez que una chica y sobre todo desconocida entrase allí, ¿Acaso su hermano le había dicho eso con el fin de molestarlo?

El recorrido a la habitación fue lento, incómodo y en silencio. Ambos entraron lentamente a la habitación Kagome abrió sus ojos con asombro era muy bonita. - Que linda... - Las paredes eran de un color gris claro, pequeñas pates de estas eran adornadas por collages con imágenes de él y algunas personas que desconocía. En el medio de la habitación se encontraba su cama, tendida con un esponjoso edredón de color azul rey, con almohadas de un color casi similar. Una de las esquinas era adornada por una gran librería llena de comics, revistas, enciclopedias, etc. La otra esquina tenía una puerta, supuso ella era su baño y un tocador, y un ropero con su ropa. A Kagome le parecido genial su habitación, deseaba tener algún dio una como esa.

-Gracias... - Dijo con timidez el chico.

-De nada. - Kagome se acercó un poco a su cama. - ¿Puedo sentarme? - Pregunto mientras su mano acariciaba la tela de la sabana.

-Claro. - El chico al notar que ella se sentaba, hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado. Estaba nervioso.

El silencio reinaba en esa habitación, ninguno de ellos dos se atrevía hablar. Kagome empezaba a aburrirse hasta que la voz del chico le hizo dar un respingo. - ¿Cuántos años tienes Kagome? - Pregunto Inuyasha para romper el hielo.

-Tengo quince años...¿Cuántos años tienes tú? - Hablo con simpleza.

-Yo tengo diecisiete... ¿Vas en secundaria? - Inuyasha vio como la chica asintió con su cabeza.

-Sí, supongo que tú vas en preparatoria. - Sonrió torcidamente.

Absintio con su cabeza. Luego de esas simples preguntas hubo otra vez silencio en la habitación. -Mph... ¿Enserio peleaste con una de tus compañeras? - Inuyasha curioso se le ocurrió preguntar aquello.

La sonrisa de Kagome se apagó, dejando así un gesto de desagrado. - ¿No es obvio? - Se escuchó molesta.

-A-ahg... Lo lamento, solo que eres muy tierna y nadie creería que tú le hubieses golpeado a alguien. -Dijo con diversión el chico. No se dio cuenta de que ese comentario no le hizo gracia ha Kagome.

-Yo no soy como aparento Inu-ya-sha, no me tomes como a cualquiera... - Eso hizo que el gesto divertido de Inuyasha se esfumara. - Puedo ser una persona demasiado peligrosa si me provocan, así que te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que dices, pues esta tierna chica te va hacer llorar. - Kagome se abrazó al paralizado y temeroso chico. - ¿Entendido?

-S-si... - El chico sintió los brazos de la chica rodeando su cuello. Le había dado miedo su forma de hablar, pero no podía evitarlo se sentía extrañado por ese contacto ella era demasiado hermosa.

-Así me gusta... - Le dijo lentamente mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

La puerta de aquella habitación fue tocada y abierta, era un chico alto de piel morena, su cabello largo y negro alzado en una espesa coleta, sus ojos de color celeste observaban a la chica azabache que se encontraba enfrente de él. Dejando su mochila en una encima de una cómoda, se adentró a la habitación algo extrañado. Al lado de este se encontraba un frio peliplata, observando de igual forma a la chica esta se encontraba ya apartada del lado de Inuyasha. - Inuyasha ya llego Kouga... - Dijo el frio peliplata mientras se alejaba de aquella habitación.

-Gracias... - Apenas alcanzo a decir Inuyasha.

\- Inu... ¿Quién esa hermosura? - Dijo con coquetería el chico de coleta alta.

-Ella es... - Inuyasha fue interrumpido por Kagome. - Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, gracias por lo de hermosa...

\- Yo soy Kouga Ookami... - Dijo señalándose así mismo con algo de arrogancia.

-Sí, si... Ya que todos se presentaron, ¿Qué haremos hoy Kouga? - Pregunto el peliplata fastidiado.

-Mmm... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la azotea un rato? Podemos llevar a Kagome. - Dijo el chico con simpleza.

-A mí me parece bien. -Kagome se levantó de la cama y sonrió.

-Entonces en marcha. - Hablo con resignación el peliplata.

Una vez en la azotea Kagome pudo apreciar el amplio paisaje nocturno de esa mansión, ¿En que trabajarían los padres de ese chico para tener una casa así de enorme? No pudo evitar preguntarse Kagome, observaba los ojos de los chicos ya no tan asombrados por la vistas como ella, era obscuro y frio, todo iluminado por la gloriosa luz de la luna, su cabello largo y negro era ondeado por el viento nocturno. Todo era hermoso para sus ojos, pues muy a lo lejos se observaba la ciudad, ella sabía lo que venía y no era nada nuevo, sus padre la iban abandonar a su suerte en el pueblo donde habitaba su abuela, era algo triste de aceptar, seria despegada de su casi familia como una pulga del pellejo de un perro.

-Es hermoso ¿Verdad? - La voz del chico ojiazul interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Sí... Es muy hermoso. - Kagome puso una mano en su pecho cerca de su corazón, ese vacío que sentía le daba ganas de llorar.

-Bah, veo esto todos los días que ya hasta me aburre. - Dijo con molestia el peliplata, rompiendo completamente el aura algo "romántica" que surgía entre su amigo y aquella chica.

-¡Kagome! - Se escuchó el grito de una mujer. Era la madre de Kagome. - ¿Kagome estas aquí? Tenemos que irnos... - La mujer había subido a la azotea buscando a su hija.

-Como la odio. Odio el hecho de que me quiera llevar a otro lugar, odio toda esta mierda, yo no me quiero ir de aquí... - La chica hablaba molesta entre sus dientes.

Los dos chicos observaron atentos a la chica de cabellos negros. Antes de decir algo la madre de esta llego y con una sonrisa le dijo. - Oh allí estas... - La mujer tomo de la mano a su hija. - Lo lamento chicos pero Kagome se tiene que ir.

-¡Suéltame! - Kagome jalo su mano fuertemente soltando el agarre de su mano.

-¿Kagome? - La madre de la chica azabache frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué Naomy? ¿Por qué me quieres llevar lejos? - Le preguntaba Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

Los ojos de la madre de Kagome se abrieron asombrados, una de sus manos se alzó en alta y se estrelló fuertemente en su mejilla. Una marca roja surgió en su mejilla, algunas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos, el chico Kouga jalo a Kagome antes de que se lanzara a su madre. La chica forcejeaba el agarre del chico, se encontraba asustada, se encontraba molesta, quería aventarse en ese momento hacia su madre pero el chico lo había previsto y ahora la estaba agarrando.

-Olvídalo... ¡Eres tan cobarde que solo me puedes responder de esa forma! - La pelinegra aplasto el pie del chico de la coleta alta y salió huyendo de allí lo único que ella quería era huir de allí.

-¡Espera! - Dijo el chico de piel morena antes de seguirla junto a Inuyasha y su madre.

Kagome corrió, no sabía a donde se dirigía pero no quería ser alcanzada por ellos, tenía miedo, ella no deseaba un cambio en su vida, en su entorno, era algo difícil de aceptar. Dio vuelta en unos de los pasillos de aquella casa y se adentró a una de las habitaciones, limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y observo que era un despacho, lleno de libros y esas cosas que siempre se encontraban en ese tipo de lugares. Escucho las pisadas de los otros así que se ocultó bajo el escritorio de ese lugar. La puerta fue abierta y al poco tiempo cerrada suspiro profundo al saber que no la habían encontrado. Pero a su mala suerte los pasos se siguieron escuchando, cada vez más lentos, su respiración se hizo pesada y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Los pasos se detuvieron al llegar al frente de ese escritorio, pudo apreciar unos zapatos negro bien boleados.

\- ¡Dios! - Grito la chica cuando una mano la saco de allí abajo, jalando de su muñeca.

\- Pensé que eras un ladrón, lo lamento. - Un hombre alto y de cabellos negros le había sacado de allí. Este hombre tenía su cabello un poco largo, peinado en una espesa coleta. Sus ropas era un traje de color negro y una corbata escarlata. Era muy atractivo también.- Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Quién eres tu querida? - Le soltó la mano.

-M-mi nombre es Kagome... - La temblorosa voz de la chica hizo que los labios de aquel hombre curvaran una bella sonrisa.

-Que hermoso nombre... - Le dijo con melosidad. - Mi nombre es Naraku, un gusto. - Le guiño el ojo.

-El gusto es mío...- Kagome retrocedió dos pasos, ese hombre le causaba algo extraño en su estómago.

\- Aun no me has dicho por que estas aquí... - El hombre la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

-Yo...Y-yo... - El cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a temblar. - Me escondí en este lugar. -Desvió apenada su rostro, ese hombre lograba hacerla sentir extraña.

-Ya veo... - El hombre seguía con aquel toque meloso en su voz.

Kagome sintió como la lengua del hombre se paseaba lentamente por su oreja, su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrió ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a ese hombre? Los brazos del hombre se enrollaron en el cuerpo femenino y comenzaron a acariciar un poco de la piel de la joven. - Eres hermosa... - Las manos de aquel hombre descendieron atrevidamente a las caderas de Kagome y comenzaron a acariciarlas con delicadeza.

-¿Q-que está haciendo? - Kagome al sentir aquello no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Algo que se te gustara... - El hombre tomo con sus manos el rostro de la joven he hizo que la mirase. Sus labios lentamente se fueron acercando a los de ella, un beso, eso fue lo que él le dio.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir la húmeda lengua de aquel hombre tocar con suavidad sus labios, invitándola a abrirlos para recibirla en el interior de su boca. Kagome no supo por qué pero hizo caso a la petición de aquel hombre desconocido, sus ojos rojos parecían hipnotizarla. La lengua del hombre acariciaba la suya era extraño lo que él hacia pero lograba cautivarla, las manos de este bajaron a su cintura y la jalaron un poco más hacia él, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo, le gustaba lo intranquilo de su respiración. Ese acto fue interrumpido por Kagome pues a pesar de haber correspondido a ese beso sabía a qué lugar quería llegar ese hombre con ella. Lentamente se despegó de los finos labios del excitado hombre y retiro las manos de este de su cintura.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedes seguir... - Le dijo con voz seca la chica pelinegra.

El hombre achico los ojos mientras observaba detalladamente su rostro, era tan bella y esperaba que algún día fuera suya. - Como desees... - Le dijo y acaricio su rostro, luego de esa casi tierna acción se despegó y alejo de ella.

Luego de ese extraño gesto la puerta de ese despacho se abrió revelando aun alto y muy bello hombre de cabellos plateados, largos, sedosos y espesos. Peinado en una coleta alta. Kagome abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al admirar la belleza de aquel hombre. Este vestía un hermoso traje, similar al de Naraku, en cambio este tenía su corbata de color morado. Traía un extraño maletín en sus manos. El hombre los observo a ambos, a la chica sobre todo pues le llamaba demasiado la atención ¿Quién era? Se preguntó al cerrar la puerta y acercarse. Observo a Naraku uno de sus socios y su amigo de confianza.

-Veo que ya llegaste, pero mi pregunta es ¿Quién es esa niña? - Le dijo y dejo su maleta en su escritorio.

-Es Kagome, está jugando a las escondidas con tu hijo. - A lo que respondió el otro hombre.

-¿Eso es cierto? - El hombre de cabello plateado alzo una de sus cejas y observo atentamente a la chica.

-Si...Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, vine a ver a su hijo Sesshomaru, pues soy su paciente. Como el tenía que hablar con mis padres me dejo jugando con Inuyasha... - Movía sus manos con nerviosismo en lo que hablaba.

-Ya veo querida... ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? - Le contesto sonriente el hombre peliplata.

-Claro señor. - Respondió con la voz temblorosa.

-Puedes retirarte un momento tengo que hablar de cosas muy importantes con el señor Naraku.- El hombre le sonrió después de decir aquello. La sínica mirada de Naraku se paseó por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

-S-si... - Dijo al escuchar unas voces tras la puerta.

\- Me pregunto si Kagome estará aquí... - Una voz varonil se escuchó afuera de la habitación.

-Tal vez... - Después de esa contestación la puerta se abrió revelando aun chico peliplata y un muchacho de piel morena.

-¡Tu! - Dijo el menor de los Taisho mientras la señalaba. El cuerpo de Kagome dio un respingo, olvido completamente de quienes se estaba escondiendo.

-¡Kya! - Kagome grito cuando unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y se la llevaron cargando de aquel lugar.

Luego de todo ese ajetreo Inuyasha y Kouga se llevaron cargando hasta la sala a la chica pelinegra, estaban cansados y sobre todo molestos, esa estúpida niña los había hecho correr por horas. Lo único bueno era que ahora estaban ellos dos sentados en un sillón y ella entre ellos. Ya no podía escapar, su madre estaba enfrente de ellos, en otro sillón, junto a su padre y su molesto, y mayor hermano.

-Kagome... Por favor entiende que necesito alejarte por tu propia seguridad... - Su madre tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por mi propia seguridad? - Kagome alzo su mirada hacia su madre. Esta asintió.

-Exacto cariño, es por tu seguridad... - Kagome sintió desconfianza en las palabras de su madre.

\- ¿Pero a dónde iré? ¿Con la abuela Midoriko? -

-Que lista Kagome, exactamente es ahí donde tu iras. Hable con tu abuela sobre esto y te quedaras a vivir con ella mientras se relajan las cosas. Tus sesiones no se cancelan, Sesshomaru te ira a buscar cada mes para ello. - Lo ojos de Kagome demostraron su decepción.

-Como sea... - Kagome recupero su frialdad y desvió la mirada sin interés.

-Entonces es hora de irnos. - Dijo alegre el padre de Kagome.

-Esperen.- Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y largos apareció en la habitación. Sus ojos castaños reflejaban entusiasmo. Vestida con un hermoso Kimono rosado esta se acercó a las personas que se encontraban en la sala. - Ya es muy tarde como para que se vallan. -

-Lo sabemos señora pero si no marchamos ahora, llegaremos a un más tarde. - Hablo una azabache fastidiada

-Pueden quedarse aquí, después de todo es mi casa y ustedes son los invitados de mi hijo. - Sesshomaru tocio indignado al escuchar a esa mujer decir eso. - Soy Izayou es un gusto.

-El gusto es mío señora Izayou. - El padre de Kagome estrecho su mano. -Muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedáramos...

-Oh no se preocupe por ello. Myoga puedes hacerme el favor de mostrarle sus habitaciones a nuestros invitados. - Dijo la vivaz mujer.

\- Si mi señora. - Este se reverencio. - Por favor síganme.

El sirviente comenzó a caminar tranquilo y con la cabeza en alto, guio primero a los padres de Kagome hasta a su habitación, una vez allí les dejo algunas indicaciones y les pregunto si necesitaban algo, cuando estos negaron le sonrió a la sucia chica de cabellos negros y comenzó a caminar para llevarla a su respectiva habitación. Al llegar a la habitación que se le había asignado, le dijo la ubicación del baño y le recomendó que se bañara.

-Pero no tengo toalla... - Kagome observo al anciano con algo de pena.

-No se preocupe señorita yo le llevare lo necesario. - El hombre le sonrió y se retiró.

-Como sea... - Kagome haciendo caso a las recomendaciones del anciano se dirigió al baño.

Al llegar a este se dio cuenta que en este ya estaban las cosas que ella necesitaba para su higiene. Una bata de baño, un botiquín para que curar sus heridas y por ultimo un cepillo. Retiro toda la ropa de su cuerpo y se dio su merecido baño no tenía ropa, pero de eso se preocuparía más tarde. Al terminar con su relajante baño limpio y curo sus pequeñas heridas, y enrollándose en la bata de baño salió de allí. Cuando llego a su habitación se sorprendió al ver un hermoso vestido rojo de manga larga tendido en la cama, a su lado había una Yukata para que la usara como pijama. Que extraños eran en ese lugar, prestándole tales comodidades a completos extraños. Pensando en todo lo sucedido ese día Kagome reflexiono un poco. Le vendría bien ese viaje pues se alejaría de toda esa gente que le hacía daño, hasta de sus terribles padres. Pensando en todas sus preocupaciones Kagome derramo algunas lágrimas y luego de un lapso de tiempo se quedó profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente desayunaron junto a esa familia de gente rara, vestida con ese hermoso vestido rojo que le habían regalado Kagome se marchó de aquel lugar junto a sus padres. Después de una hora y media de camino hasta su casa hizo sus maletas con su ropa y algunos de sus objetos de higiene personal. Sus padres la llamaron, ya era su hora, ya era la hora de marcharse de todo lo que había conocido hasta ese entonces.

Si era sincera consigo misma estaba algo deprimida por su partida a otro lugar. Ya en la puerta de su casa, casi a punto de subir al auto de sus padres, se despidió de lo que hasta ahora había sido su "Dulce" hogar. Al subir al auto sintió como si algo le estuviese siendo arrancado0, un temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, luego de todo eso, el trayecto hacia la estación de trenes se le hizo cortos había recordado muchas cosas y entre ellas el día que la descubrieron en su patio trasero con aquel gato, ¿Se arrepentía? Claro que no ahora que se iba podía hacerlo y mucho mejor que antes. Una sonrisa se curvo un sus finos labios y bajo del coche, ya estaban en la estación de trenes. Ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos cuando sus padres le entregaron el boleto, le abrazaron, hubo alguna palabras de despedida y luego de eso un solo beso por pate de su padre. Luego de toda esa aburrida escena Kagome partió hacia el nuevo entorno en el que ahora si estaba dispuesta de conocer.

Fin del recuerdo

Después todo esa cursilería ahora estoy en este tren, en este cómodo asiento y a mi lado un completo extraño, he disfrutado mucho el ajetreo del día anterior, fue algo sorprendente todo lo vivido en esa mansión y más todo lo que me hizo sentir ese hombre Naraku. No lo considero amor pero fue tan emocionante. Por alguna razón siento algo de vacío en mi corazón, pero sé que pronto esa sensación se ira. Creo que esto es todo lo que escribo por hoy pues ya no se me ocurre nada...

Fecha: XX-XX-XX

...Continuara...

Hola amigas aquí Kaguralove es un gusto saber que ya termine de escribir este capítulo, para ser sincera es lo más largo que he llegado a escribir hasta ahora. Puedo decir que estoy contenta por cómo van las cosas por aquí, me gusta saber que en este bello lugar mi fic es apoyado y tomado en cuenta. Tal vez sean pocas pero yo con eso me siento tan feliz y especial. He de aclarar algunas cosas pues creo que desde este punto tratare de ser más explícita en lo que escriba y en el desarrollo de la historia, y el de nuestra protagonista, así que quiero dejar una pequeña advertencia: Por favor si eres menor de edad o no te gusta el tipo de contenido "Gore" Te recomiendo que ya no leas este fic pues tal ve dañe tú sensibilidad, y si no lo haces lo leerás bajo tu propio criterio. También quiero aclarar que este fic no tiene una pareja predeterminada y no pienso hacerla, pues esta Kagome no es una persona que se interese mucho en el "Amor" solo para aclarar algunas dudas que leí en algunos comentarios. Muchas gracias a todas las bellas chicas que les gusta este fic y me han dejado algún comentario. Así se me olvida con respecto a "La Cruel Vida De La Mariposa" ya estoy empezando a escribir el capítulo, con todo esto dicho me despido y que tengan una linda noche.


End file.
